


Nerf (EDM)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids Line ft Leon Nerf war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf (EDM)

**Author's Note:**

> Nuge is a red squirrel. Hallsy is an armadillo lizard. Ebs is a tasmanian devil. Leon is a white tailed deer.

Ryan was nervous. It wasn’t a bad kind of nervous; he was just excited and full of nerves. His tail twitched with his emotions. He chittered and chirped kind of loudly.

“Ay. Shut it, Nuge.” A couch pillow came flying at him from across the room. He was quick enough to duck and the pillow went sailing over his head. It landed with a resounding thud as it took a vase with it.

The rest of the Kid Line had come over to his and Leon’s place. Long story short, this visit had turned into a Nerf war. Taylor and Leon against Ryan and Jordan. It was the latter that had thrown the pillow and given away their position.

Ryan smacked Jordan’s head as he walked stealthily to a better hiding spot. Jordan gnashed his teeth and stuck his tongue out at him. He too got up to find a better spot.

 

Leon and Taylor weren’t having much luck either. Finding a good spot for taylor was easy; he could easily stick his tail in his mouth and roll up out of sight. Leon on the other hand… Leon, simply put, found it difficult to hide with is massive antlers.

“Dude,” Taylor started. “Aren’t you only like nineteen or something?” He got a nod in response. “Okay, then how come your antlers are so big?”

Leon shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe because I’m European? Or I got them early? I don’t know. It just is Taylor. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool…” They heard the crash of the vase and turned to each other. Leon grinned.

“You wanna go find our best friends and fuck their shit up?”

“Yes.”

They got up and crouch walked into the hallway.

 

Ryan scrambled up unto the fridge as Jordan dove under the dining table. They stayed in their respective spots quietly, listening for any signs of the other two. They heard a stumble followed by Taylor yelling, “Oh shit!”

They stayed where they were. Taylor came into the looking really freaked out. “Guys, guys! I think Leon may have had an accident!” He rushed back around. Jordan and Ryan came out of their hiding spots and followed him.

Leon was sitting up, looking slightly dazed. There was a bit of blood starting from his antlers and trickling down his forehead. Ryan’s tail twitched with the frightened kind of nervous. Jordan went past Leon and the kneeling Taylor to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

“Hey Leon?”

“Yeah?”

“You feel okay?”

“Yeah. I didn’t fall hard. I just kinda tripped. I’m fine really.”

Jordan came back. “Yeah well I think you mighta busted something. You’re like really covered in blood.”

“Really?” Leon sounded a bit too excited as he put one of his hands up to his antlers. He rubbed and a piece of blood covered velvet came off.

The guys cringed.

“Bro.”

“Dude, that’s fucking gross.”

“I’m gonna be sick.”

Leon laughed. They looked on in horror. He saw their looks and quickly explained, “Oh. Antlers shed? Like every year? It’s cool. This is supposed to happen.” He smiled.

The Kid Line relaxed after the spiel. Leon seized the moment and fired the Nerf gun at Ryan and Jordan’s heads. “I win.”

Taylor exclaimed indignantly, “ ‘I?’ Bro, there is no “i” in team.”

“But there is a ‘me.’ ” He fired at Taylor and ran.


End file.
